


After The Full Moon

by HarryPotterBlack



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterBlack/pseuds/HarryPotterBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus traipsed back from the hospital wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Full Moon

Remus traipsed back from the hospital wing, his shoulder throbbing angrily and his muscles aching. He moved through the common room without stopping, climbing the stairs wearily and entering the dorm. He didn’t even look around before crawling into bed and lying down. “Tired?” came Sirius’ voice from his left. He nodded slowly, turning his head to look at him. Sirius was sat on his bed, a Quidditch magazine on his lap; he looked worried. “Sirius, I’m fine. I’m just tired” Remus mumbled, too exhausted to speak properly. Sirius sighed and got off his bed and sat down next to Remus. “How’s your shoulder? Still pretty bad?” he asked, brushing the hair off Remus’ forehead. “It’s fine, it’ll heal soon anyway” Sirius crawled under the covers, lying down next to Remus and pulling him gently so his head was on Sirius shoulder, and wrapped his arms around him. “Remus, you don’t need to lie to me; you don’t have to always think of other people you know” Remus moved closer to Sirius, throwing an arm over Sirius’ stomach. “I know, it’s just my natural reaction”. Sirius ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, laughing softly, “You’re so perfect. I love you”.


End file.
